


Every Night

by Sinistretoile



Category: Danish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Infidelity, Insecurity, Inspired By Tumblr, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Every night, he listens to her cry and watches her on the upstairs balcony. Every night, he watches her leave in a cab. She’s not his. He wishes she was…every night.





	1. Chapter 1

The noise of the city was different at night than it was during the day. The night seemed to muffle it but make it sharper. Alex leaned against the banister, looking out over the lights. Like stars trapped in Earth’s gravity, falling so slow you couldn’t see their descent until they winked out.  
A thump and a clatter made him turn. “Shit. Fuck.” He looked up to the penthouse apartment on the floor above his. The balcony overlooked the pool. She sniffed. Her hair was mussed, blackish grey tracks down her cheeks told him she’d been crying. She stumbled out onto the balcony, taking deep breaths of air. Her body shook as she held herself tightly. Even in the low light, he could see her white knuckles.  
The sweater reached the tops of her thighs. His gaze flicked to the shadow between her legs. She sat down with a thump and let her head fall back on the wall. He felt like he should say something but her sorrow transfixed him. She was probably a stunner no doubt but her pain made her impossibly more beautiful. He wished he had his camera. He knew he should slip away into his apartment or make some noise to let her know she wasn’t alone. But he couldn’t.  
Alex couldn’t say how long he’d watched her. He’d slid down to sit and gazed up at her. She eventually stopped crying but didn’t go back into the apartment. Shortly before 3 a.m., the blue-tinted glow of a cellphone illuminated her face. He could see her puffy eyes, the red rims purple in the glow. Her swollen lips practically begged to be kissed. He wanted to climb that balcony like Romeo or some medieval prince and pull her into his arms, to hug and kiss the pain away.  
She stood up and ducked inside. The balcony door slid shut. A handful of moments later, he heard the apartment door shut. His mind reeled with all the possibilities. Should he follow her? Make sure she was ok? She didn’t live there. He’d have seen her before tonight, wouldn’t he have? He pushed himself up. A shadow across the light on the sidewalk from the building’s lobby caught his attention. A cab pulled up to the curb as she hurried barefoot across the sidewalk to its rear driver’s side door. She glanced up and he thought for a moment she met his eyes. Then she ducked into the car and was gone.

The sad girl became a distraction for him. He found himself on the balcony at night, gazing up at his neighbor’s. He should be sleeping, resting for the next day’s filming. Instead, he waited for her to appear again. The week went by without her reappearance. Then Saturday night, he saw her.  
This time, she stood leaning against the balcony. He couldn’t be sure but he thought she watched him as he swam laps in the pool. Sometimes when he couldn’t get out of his head, he’d go for a swim. And he hadn’t been able to get her out of his head either. He finished his laps then climbed out of the pool. Using the towel he wiped his face off with as a shield, he glanced at the balcony. If she had been watching him, she wasn’t now. She gazed up at the stars, a sad but not sorrowful look on her face.  
He sat down on one of the sun chairs and laid back. His attention followed hers. He tried to find the spot in the stars that held her. When he looked at her to gain the trajectory of her line of sight, she stared at him. She offered him a soft, small smile then ducked into the darkened apartment. As soon as she’d gone, he jumped up and dashed around the edge of the pool. He heard the door to the apartment close as he opened the balcony door.  
Marco sat up from his prone position on the couch. “What the hell, man?”  
His bare feet slapped wetly on the cement stairs as he ran up the stairwell, taking them two at a time. The elevator dinged as he rounded the corner. He saw her back as she stepped onto the lift. “Wait!” She looked up, surprised and hopeful. Before the doors closed, he saw confusion on her pretty face. “Fuck!” He slipped on the wet floor as he hurried back down the stairs and through his apartment door.  
“Alex!” Georgia sat slumped against the other side of the couch, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
“What’s going on, man?”  
“It’s her!”  
Marco looked at Georgia. “Who her?”  
“Her! The girl I told you about.” They both shook their heads and shrugged. He leaned over the balcony. There! Her shadow in the doorway. The cab pulled up and she walked across the sidewalk to it. She paused at the open back passenger door, looking up at him. He thought he saw her smile before she ducked into the car and rolled away from him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The invitation had been pinned to his door. There was no postage and no address. The looping handwriting read ‘Alex?’ He plucked it off the door and carefully opened it. The cardstock felt thick between his fingers. The looping handwriting cordially invited him to his upstairs neighbor’s apartment this Saturday for a ‘close intimate gathering’ to celebrate his neighbor’s promotion. Alex brought the invitation to his nose. It smelled like he imagined her too. Soft and delicate, floral with a hint of citrus. His neighbor hadn’t invited him. She had.   
Saturday brought the party. And dutifully, Alex climbed the two flights of stairs to the penthouse above his. He’d pulled his hair up neatly. The look, casual yet dressed up. He’d left the black jacket and the top two buttons of his shirt open. He slipped his hand into the pocket of his black slacks as he waited from someone to answer the door.  
“Oy! Babe! Can you get the door?”  
“Yes, Damon.” A moment later the door opened and he froze. He was right. She was fucking stunner. He closed his gaping mouth with a click and offered her a sheepish grin. “Alex, right?”  
“Yeah, yes, yes.” He reached up to rub his neck nervously.  
“Come in then. We’ve just started cocktails. Dinner will be ready in less than an hour.” He couldn’t help his eyes drifting down her bare back. The dress scooped down her ass, leaving the smooth flesh of her back exposed. He wanted to trace the lines of the tattoo that went from her neck to disappear under the fabric. His gaze continued down, watching the soft sway of her ass.   
She hummed a laugh and his gaze snapped up. He rubbed his neck again, blushing bright pink. Yet, she only smiled. The rest of the guests looked up at they entered. “Who was it, babe?”  
“Alex? From downstairs.”  
Damon twisted on the couch. “The actor? What did he want?”  
Alex shifted behind her. “I invited him.”  
“You did what?” Damon came up off the couch, amber liquid sloshing in the tumbler in his hand. “Why would you do a thing like that?” He grabbed her elbow, gently at first but his grip grew tighter and more painful as they stepped away down the hall. The couple squared up, talking softly through gritted teeth. “Him and his friends are Hollywood garbage. Why the fuck did you invite him?”  
She twisted out of his grip. There'd be bruises. “Because I’m paying for this fucking ego stroke and I wanted someone here who would actually pay attention to me.”  
Damon smirked. “I’d ask if you were fucking him but god knows he’s got better pussy going in and out of that apartment than you.”  
Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. “What’s that say about you then? Since you’re the one fucking me.” She turned and walked back down the hall, composing herself and pasting a smile on her face. “Sorry about that. Alex?” He shifted uncomfortably. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“Sure, sure.” She touched his back lightly and he savored the warm touch. A glance over his shoulder found Damon glaring at them. He stood close but not too close to her at the bar. “I can leave.”  
“Don’t. This might be his party but I’m paying for all this. And I’d like you to stay.” She slid him a glass of wine before lifting her own to her swollen lips and draining it. Her hand shook as she refilled her glass.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Fine. Fine. He just…he knows how to push my buttons is all.” She shrugged. Alex looked at her. “I’ll introduce you to everyone.”  
“And you?”  
“Me?”  
He reached forward and fixed her earring, letting his fingertips graze her neck. “I don’t know your name.”  
“Sunny.” She led him back into the group. “Everyone, this is Alex. Alex, you know Damon and myself. This is Sam, Becky, Nick, Cassie, Brock and Selena.” Everyone said hi. The men offered their hands to shake.  
“Actor, eh? Anything we would know?”  
“I play Ivar on History Channel’s Vikings.”  
Brock squinted. “No shit! The crazy cripple. You’re pretty good.”  
“Thank you.” Alex ducked his head, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. “What do-what do all you do?”  
Becky sat forward. “I’m a magazine editor; Sam here works construction.”  
Nick swallowed his mouthful of scotch. “I work at the same firm as Damon. Cassie runs the coffee shop in our building.”  
“I’m a backup tackle.” Brock raised his pint glass and gave Alex a wink.  
“I’m his agent and sister.” Selena eyed Alex, biting his lip.  
“And Damon just made junior partner.” Sunny squeezed his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He patted her hand but turned away from the affection.  
“Sunny, tell our guest what you do.” Damon raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Nothing.” She smiled.  
“Oh not just nothing. Sunny’s dear old dad is one of the senior partners in my firm. She’s a trust fund baby who likes to think she’s a model.”  
“I do not, Damon.” She sighed and shook her head, ignoring the uncomfortable looks the guests gave each other. “I model for the art school. My mom is on the board of directors.”  
Cassie giggled. “It gives her something to do when she’s not training to be a trophy wife, eh Damon?” She nudged him with the toe of her heel.  
He scoffed. “She better keep training.”  
“I’m gonna go check on dinner.” Sunny turned away from the group and left them to small talk. The tears stung her eyes. She had hoped Alex’s presence would have been a balm to Damon’s mean-spirited teasing. Instead, she felt like he had upped it to embarrass her in front the actor. The chef looked up as she came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. She needed air.  
Alex glanced over his shoulder as she hurried from the room. None of the couple’s friends would meet his questioning gaze. “Um, excuse me, Damon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Bathroom?”  
“Oh, go back up the hall and turn to your right, just past the bedroom.”  
“Thank you.” He set his wine glass on the table and stood, following the directions. The door was cracked, light on above the mirror. With a sigh, he pushed the door open and banged into Sunny. “Shit, sorry.”  
She sniffed and shook her head. “My fault.” She turned away from him running her fingers carefully along her lower eyelid to collect the tears and not smear her makeup. “I’ll be just a minute. Sorry.”  
Alex paused at the door then slipped in and closed it behind him. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine. I’m fine.” She waved him away, trying not to cry more.  
“You’re a terrible liar.”  
“You don’t even know.” She smiled sadly and shook her head, laughing incredulously. “I pretend very, very well. Maybe I should be an actor too.” She swallowed and looked away from the tenderness in his eyes. Somehow that made this so much worse. Her shoulders shook as she cried harder than before, losing complete control.  
“Hey, hey, hey.” He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. A tension in the both of them flowed outward at the contact. She melted into him, her soft sobs quieting then finally stopping. He held her, offering her comfort with his warm, strong body. He shushed her and pressed his lips into her hair. Her hands tentatively slipped around his chest beneath the jacket. She held onto him as if if she let go he’d disappear.  
“I don’t want to go back out there.”  
“So don’t. I’ll tell them you’re sick.”  
“You’d do that for me?” She sniffed and looked up at him. Her sorrow struck him much like it had that first night. He leaned down, taking her lips by surprise. She gave him no resistance, sighing into his mouth and letting her tongue slip forward to glide along his. They tasted the wine in each other’s mouths, moaning softly at the kiss. His hands slipped up her bare back then came up to cradle her face.  
“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly against her lips, resting his forehead on hers. She shook her head.  
“Don’t be.” She tipped her chin up and captured his lips again. Their tongues traced each other’s lips then explored their mouths. His thumbs caressed her cheeks while hers stayed clenched in his shirt. “Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
She nuzzled the tip of her nose against his. Their lips brushed back and forth. “For reminding me what a real kiss felt like.” She released his shirt and took a step back. He let his hands fall. “We should get back to the party.”  
“Are you sure? We can go down to my place. You don’t have to go back in there.”  
She shook her head. “Thank you, Alex. It’s fine. I’m fine now.” She turned to the mirror and dabbed the cool washcloth against her cheeks and under her eyes.

Alex stood on the balcony overlooking the street. A white cloud of smoke billowed up from his plump lips, surrounding his head like a dirty halo. The light in the apartment above his turned on. He could hear her mumbling. “Stupid, stupid girl. Why do you even try?” The light switched out and the apartment door closed. The cab pulled up to the curb. Her shadow fell across the sidewalk. She didn’t look up this time. She slid into the back seat and closed the door harder than she had in the past.  
Alex didn’t look for her that week. Saturday came and went. No cab, no Sunny. Wednesday evening, he heard Damon talking on the phone. “Look, I’m sorry. You’ve made your point. - Embarrassed you? How the fuck did I embarrass you? - That’s how I’ve always talked to you. Now, you have a problem with it?” He sighed. “Fine, I’m sorry. Now will you please come over? – Fuck, babe, I apologized. What more do you want?” His feet scuffed on the balcony above Alex.  
The man didn’t move, his spine stiff. He imagined he could hear her on the other end. “We don’t see each other enough. That’s the problem. Why don’t…why don’t you move in with me? Yeah? That’s what you want, isn’t it? I’m not ready for marriage but this is a step right? Fuck, Sunny, fine. Fine. Will I at least see you Saturday? Good, bye baby.”  
Alex stared at the spot where the cab parked when it came to pick her up. His chest and head felt light. He couldn’t tell by the conversation whether or not she had agreed to move in with his neighbor. On the one hand, he would see her more, right? On the other, she would be progressing her relationship with his neighbor. A relationship that made her cry in the middle of the night and leave in a cab. He ran his hand down his face. This fixation with her wasn’t healthy. He needed a distraction.  
“Marco?”  
“Yea, man?”  
“Let’s go for a drink.”  
“Let me piss and we can go.” Alex flicked his cigarette out over the railing, watching the cherry tumbling like an out of control shooting star until he lost track of it. With a sigh, he turned into the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Saturday, Alex didn’t pay attention to the time. Marco, Jordan, Alexander and a couple of his friends from back home crashed the flat. The testosterone overload drank and played billiards and loud music. They also took turns playing first person shooter video games on the flat screen.  
Just before 2 a.m., a banging on the door interrupted the fun. Damon stood shirtless and fuming as Marco opened the door. “Yeah?”  
“Can you degenerate lot quiet the fuck down? Some of us actually sleep at night.”  
Marco smirked. “Alex! There’s someone at the door for you!”  
Alex slid up to the door, laughing. “Yeah? Oh hey, Damon. How’s the promotion going?”  
“Great, which is why I’m trying to get some sleep on my night off. Can you keep it down?”  
Marco leaned against the door. “Now, that’s not what you said to me. You said ‘Can you degenerate lot quiet the fuck down?’ That’s what you said.” Marco gestured at the red-faced man with the beer in his hand.  
Damon sighed. “Look, I apologize for my previous rudeness. I’m just exhausted and need sleep.”  
Alex and Marco looked at each other and laughed. “Alright, man. No harm. We’ll keep it down.” They didn’t wait for a response before closing the door.  
“You know him?”  
“Met him once. He’s a fucking prick. Treats his girl like shit.”  
“She the one your obsessed with?”  
“I’m not obsessed with her.” Alex turned the music down, receiving groans of protest from his friends. The next song came on and his face lit up. “I love this song!” He turned the music up louder than it had been before. Marco fell against the couch, laughing and holding his chest.  
They heard a thump on the ceiling then muffled yelling. Alex stepped out onto the balcony. The light from Damon’s apartment glowed harshly in the late night/early morning.   
“My friends? My friends! I’ve never met them before! You’ve made sure I have no fucking friends. And after the way you spoke them just now, I’ll be lucky if Alex even speaks to me in passing again.”  
“You have no friends because you’re a useless twit. You live off your trust fund and me.”  
“I have never asked you for a fucking thing. And you know it! That’s it. I’m leaving. I should have never fucking come back.”  
“Sunny, wait.”  
“Take your hands off me.” And like that, the fun was over. The mirth on the men’s faces fell. Alex clenched his jaw and glared at Marco. Marco shook his head. “I’m leaving. And I’m not coming back until you fucking learn how to treat me. And if you can’t learn-“  
“You’re breaking up with me?”  
“I guess I am.”  
“That’s a fucking laugh!” The balcony door opened.  
“Damon, what are you doing?”  
“You wanna leave? Fine.” He threw her purse over the balcony. The contents rained down on the deck to the patio.  
“What the fuck! Damon, stop!”  
“Get off me, cunt!” Her bag went sailing over the edge and to the street below.  
“Damon!” The slap made everyone freeze.  
“Hey!” Alex threw his beer bottle up at the balcony.  
“The fuck you want, you little shit?”  
“Touch her again and you’re dead.”  
“Stop!” Sunny screamed, clenching her fists. “Alex?”  
“Yes, Sunny?”  
“May I come down and get my things?”  
“Sure, you want one of us to come up?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“I got this.” Jordan handed his beer to Marco then disappeared in the apartment. Damon and Alex glared at each other while Sunny hugged herself tightly. At the loud knock at the door, she ran off. Damon turned to follow.  
“Don’t do it, man.” Alex gave his upstairs neighbor a glare he’d only ever used when playing Ivar, but it felt needed now.

Sunny threw open the door. Jordan’s eyebrow flew up at her flimsy robe. “I’m Jordan. You’re Sunny.” She nodded. “Do you want to get your things?”  
She shook her head. “There’s nothing important left. Can we please just go?”  
“Sure, come on.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders with one arm and pulled the door closed with the other. He could feel her trembling but she didn’t cower. “Do you want to take the elevator or the stairs?”  
“Elevator, please? I don’t-I don’t think I can do the stairs right now.” Her voice shook.  
“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Elevator it is.”  
The elevator ride was short, being only the one floor but it took forever for her. And for Alex too, as he waited for them, pacing his living room. Jordan met Alex’s intense gaze over Sunny’s head, but as soon as Alex looked at her, he softened. She wasn’t his, but she ran across his living room and threw herself into his arms. She wasn’t his, but he caught her and held her tightly against his chest. One of his friends from back home set her purse and everything that they’d been able to retrieve on the coffee table then everyone stepped outside to give them a moment.  
Alex’s hands rubbed up and down her back then pulled her back gently. “Are you alright?” The backs of his pointer finger caressed over the red handprint on her face. A bruise had started to form over her cheekbone.  
“I am now.”  
He smiled and wiped the tears under her eyes with the lightest touch. “Do you want us to call the police?”  
She shook her head. “No, a cab is fine. I just want to go home.”  
“Sunny-“  
“Please?”  
The apartment door opened. Marco ducked in carrying her bag. “Here’s most everything I think. Zipper’s busted though.” He looked around the empty room. “Where is everyone?” Alex gestured with his head to the deck. “I’ll just join them then.” Marco stepped out onto the deck, leaving them in the quiet of the big room.  
“I’d like you to stay. To make sure you’re safe. I’ll call a cab for you first thing in the morning.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  
“Please, Sunny. I want to know you’re safe.” He cupped her jaw, his fingers slipping into her hair. “Stay with me. I’ll sleep on the couch with the guys or the floor. Just stay here so I know you’re safe.”  
No way could she say no to him. “Alright, Alex.” He smiled. His gaze dropped further. The silky robe had opened, barely covering her breasts. It continued down her bare belly pressed against his. When he met her eyes again, his had gone dark. “I’d like to go to bed now.” She bit her lip and he couldn’t agree more but this wasn’t the time.  
“Wait here, I’ll go tell the guys what’s going on.” He reluctantly released her and stepped out onto the deck. “She’s staying the night. We’ll have to keep it down.”  
“Is she alright?” The four concerned faces of his friends looked at him expectantly.  
“She’s shaken. I talked her into staying. She’s got a small bruise on her cheek.”  
“Go get her settled.”  
He nodded and turned back to the apartment, rubbing his neck. His head snapped up. She was gone. So was her bag and her purse. He darted into the door to find her waiting in the hall. His shoulders relaxed. “It’s this way.” He escorted her to his room. She set her bag and purse on the chair.  
“Thank you, Alex.” He stepped up to her, resting his hands on her waist.  
“It’s nothing you need to thank me for. I’m just glad you’re alright.” He reached up to graze his thumb under her bruise. She tilted her head, leaning into his palm. His lips were on hers, opening her mouth with his tongue. She whimpered and grabbed handfuls of his tee shirt. His kisses left her mouth to trail along her jaw. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
“I’m here now.” She didn’t recognize her own breathless voice. He gently bit the flesh at her collarbone, making her moan.  
“You sound so pretty.” He bit her in the same spot a little harder.  
“Alex.”  
“Yes, beautiful?”  
“Stay with me.”  
“Of course.” They tumbled back into the bed, kissing and touching. He sat up long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it. He untied her robe, groaning in appreciation of her beauty as the sides fell open. His warm palm skimmed up her belly to her ribs then framed the bottom curve of her breast. “I should go tell them I won’t be back.” She bit her lip and nodded, the flush on her face making her bruise darker. He kissed her, holding her chin with his thumb. His gaze flicked to that bruise then he popped up out of the bed and out the door.  
Sunny rolled onto her side, smiling. Alex was a good man. He treated her better than Damon ever did. The way he looked at her…like she was the only woman in the world. She sighed and snuggled into his bed, breathing in scent of him. Her eyes drifted closed for a moment.

Marco raised his eyebrow at Alex’s shirtless reappearance. “Party’s over for me, boys.”  
Jordan sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “You sure that’s a good idea, man? She was pretty upset. And you seem to really like her. Maybe you shouldn’t rush.”  
“I’m just following her lead, J.”  
“Alright…but don’t be afraid to put on the brakes if you feel like it’s a mistake.”  
Alex nodded and turned back toward the bedroom. Dammit, he was right. Alex sighed. What if this could be construed as taking advantage of her? Fuck. He really liked this girl. He didn’t want to be some rebound fuck from her asshole boyfriend. He’d made up his mind before he hit the door that nothing was going to happen.  
“Sunny?” No response. He closed the door softly behind him. “Sunny, you ok?” His chest squeezed. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. And he worked with some beautiful women. He slipped off his shoes and jeans, leaving his boxers on crawled into the bed next to her so carefully, to no disturb her. He pulled the blankets up over the both of them. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled into him, seeking the warmth of his body. He slipped his arm around her. She tucked her head under his chin against his chest.  
Alex thought he felt her smile against his pectoral. “I like you, Alex.” She sighed and relaxed against him, breathing heavily with sleep.  
He didn’t fight the goofy, love-struck grin on his face. “I like you too, Sunny.”


	4. Chapter 4

Her warm kisses along his collarbone and pectoral muscle woke him. He smiled sleepily without opening his eyes. “Good morning to you too.” Her soft laugh broadened his smile. When he opened his eyes, he found her gazing up at him.  
“You know you’re beautiful when you’re asleep.”  
“So are you.” She blushed and ducked her face against his chest. He laughed. “You’re shy now?”  
“Insecure.”  
“Don’t be. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.”  
She scoffed. “Please, Alex, I’m already in your bed. You don’t have to flatter me. I’ve seen the women you work with. I’ve watched your show.”  
“You’re right. I do work with some very beautiful women.” She looked away but he caught her chin and brought her gaze back to his. “And you’re as beautiful as they are. You want to know the difference between them and you?”  
“Please, enlighten me.”  
“They’re like my sisters. And you…well, you do this to me.” He took her hand and pressed it into his fully hard morning wood. She bit her lip and squeezed him firmly. He closed his eyes and let his mouth drop open as the pleasure danced up his spine. “Please…” He rubbed her hand against him.  
Sunny pulled her hand away then slipped it into his boxers. He bucked up into her hand when she gripped him again. Her tongue teased his nipple while she lazily stroked him. He bit his lip, trying to not whimper. His hips came off the bed.  
“I wanna touch you.”  
“I have an idea.” She tugged the boxers down to his thighs then straddled his waist.  
“Are you sure?”  
“We’re not having sex, Alex.” She shrugged out of the robe.  
His palms smoothed up her thighs, her hips and sides, and finally her ribs to cover her breasts. “Could have fooled me.”  
She sighed, arching her back to push her chest into his hands. Hands that pinched and tugged on her nipples. Her hips rocked against him, gliding her slick pussy lips along the length of him. He moaned, sitting up to capture her lips. She rocked against him.  
Alex moaned. His fingers danced around her ribcage and along her shoulder blades. His fingers tangled in her hair, his moans muffled against her mouth, echoing her sighs. He lay back, bringing her with him. The new angle pushed the head of his cock against her clit. Her nipples rubbed against him as they climbed higher, fingers tightening in each other’s hair. “Fuck, baby, m’gonna cum.”  
She hummed against the corner of his mouth. “Say it again.”  
His lips twitched in a smile. “You like that?” She hummed again. He tightened his hands in her hair, sending prickles dancing across her skin. “Fuck.” He drew it out on a breath. “God, baby, m’gonna cum.” She whimpered, scratching her nails against his scalp. His moan hitched. “Fuck.” He gasped then his cock jerked between them, shooting sticky cum against both their bellies.  
Sunny giggled. “Feel better?”  
“Loads.” Her laugh was louder and he couldn’t help the shit-eating grin on his handsome face. “Your turn.”  
The door opened just as someone knocked. “Alex, doorman says there’s a cab here.” Marco paused, spoon halfway between the bowl of oatmeal and his mouth.  
“That’s me. Thanks, Marco was it?” She sat up, not particularly uncomfortable with Alex’s friend seeing her bare breasts. She pulled her robe on and climbed off him. “Marco’s your name right?” That seemed to snap him out of it.  
“Yeah, yes.” She tied the robe.  
“I’m Sunny.” Grabbing her purse and bag, she leaned over Alex, the fabric of her robe sticking against his cum on her belly. It barely reached the tops of her thighs. “Text me later, yeah?”  
“But I don’t have your number.” She fished in her purse for her lip gloss and wrote it on the mirror then applied some to her lips before pressing a kiss to the glass. She winked at him then left him staring at his friend. Alex covered himself as Marco turned to him.  
“I saw her pussy, man. I’m sorry.”  
Alex didn’t know what to say. He rubbed his hand down his face and laughed. How the fuck could that tool upstairs let a girl like her go? He jumped up and ran through the flat, uncaring about the semi he was sporting again or the drying cum on his belly. He tripped over someone’s feet and stumbled, landing hard against the glass.  
“What the fuck, man.”  
He threw open the door to see her walking across the sidewalk to a cab that was just pulling up to the curb. The sunlight hit her hair, setting fire to it. “Sunny!” She turned to look up at him. “I love you!”  
Her laugh barely reached him but her smile took his breath away. “Of course you do!” She blew him a kiss then slipped into the cab. He watched it until it pulled off then slumped against the balcony, laughing at himself. She wasn’t his yet. But she was gonna be.


	5. Chapter 5

Every night, he watched her get into the cab and leave his apartment building. She’d smile up at him and blow him a kiss. Every night, he’d ask her to stay and she’d say she needed to get home. They laughed and talked or watched a movie. He played guitar for her sometimes. Or they’d go for a swim or play billiards or play that with the mini-basketball and hoop. He always won.  
Every night, they’d kiss and explore each other with their hands. He mapped every inch of her body with his fingertips. He memorized her face as she came, clinging onto his shoulders, then he lick and suck her taste from his fingers. She mapped his body with her hands and her lips. She made him cum without sex. Every night, he’d ask her to stay and she’d call that cab and leave him watching her drive away.  
Some nights, his friends and cast mates would be over. Most nights, they weren’t. But every night, she was. And every night, he would watch her from his balcony. He told himself that he would tell her tomorrow that he loved her and she would stay. Every. Night.

Alex stirred the hot chocolate in the pan. His glasses set on his nose and several loose hairs framed his painfully handsome face. She sat on the edge of the counter, leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin on her knuckles, gazing openly at him.  
“Have I told you that you’re beautiful today?”  
He laughed, blushing on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Yea, baby, you have.” He glanced at her over his shoulder. “You gonna tell me again?”  
She hummed in false contemplation. “Maybe. That about done yet?”  
“Almost. It’s gotta be perfect for my baby.” Sunny blushed and bit her lip. She watched him stir the chocolate in the saucepan a few more minutes then carefully poured it into two oversized mugs. He set the pan in the sink and ran it full of water, tumped it out then ran it full again and left it to soak. She watched him move to the fridge and retrieve the whipped cream. “Open.”  
“That’s for the hot chocolate.”  
“I’m aware. Open.” She opened her mouth, meeting his eyes. He sprayed a dollop on her tongue then topped the mugs.  
She took the can from him. “Your turn.” He opened his mouth. She grabbed his shirt and hauled him between her legs. He laughed but it cut off as her lips met his and she sprayed the whipped cream into their mouths. He knocked the can away and grabbed a handful of her hair at the base of her neck. It clattered to the floor. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking her hips against his. Alex groaned and leaned into her. He broke the kiss, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth. She tugged at his shirt. “Off. Please.”  
“Only if yours comes off too.” They pulled apart and quickly removed their shirts. He left sticky kisses down her throat to her collarbone. His first bite was soft, making her moan. His second harder and his third, harder still, loving the way she grew more breathless with each one. He leaned her back. “Lay back.”  
She lay on the cool tile of the counter. Her nipples puckered tighter at the chill against her warm skin. He pulled her body flush with the edge of the counter and ground his hard cock against the wet fabric between her legs. He leaned over her, taking one nipple into his mouth then the other. His fingers slipped between her pajama shorts and her cunt.  
“You’re soaked, baby. Is that all for me?”  
“Yes, baby.” He kissed down her belly. She lifted her ass up as he tugged the shorts down. His kisses became open-mouth, wet and sloppy as he came to her mound. She sighed and threaded her fingers into his hair.  
“Can I taste you?” He looked up at her over the rim of his glasses, the lens beginning to fog up with his breath and her heat. She bit her lip and nodded. He spread her pussy lips and delicately kissed and tongued her clit. The fingertips of his other pet her opening. She whimpered and tried to close her legs.  
“Alex-“  
“I’ve got you, baby.” He kissed her thigh then returned to her clit. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of her. His tongue swirled and licked, kissing her as if it were her mouth. He hooked his fingers and dragged them over the upper wall of her cunt, searching for the spot that made her body jerk. She whimpered, her legs trembling. He hushed her then sucked her clit between his lips at the same moment he pushed against that soft, spongey spot that made her vision go white.  
“Alex!” Her hand fisted in his hair and she bucked up off the counter. He kept up the same pressure on her clit and her spot. Her legs trembled. “Fuck, I can’t!”  
“Let go, baby. I’ve got you. I promise.” He kissed her mound then resumed the same pressure that had her shaking. Sunny looked down her body, her lips parted and chest heaving. He moaned against her. “God, you are so beautiful.” He leaned up and kissed her, opening her mouth with his tongue. He rested his forehead on hers. “Cum for me, Sunny. Just let go, baby. I’ve got you.”  
His fingers pumped in and out, stroking that spot. His thumb rubbed her clit up and down with firm pressure. She stared into his eyes. He saw the pleasure break across her face before her eyes rolled back and she made a sound that almost sounded like pain. Her nails dug into his arms. Her spine arched and her toes curled. She slumped against the counter, panting hard.  
When her eyes fluttered open, he smiled. “You ok?”  
She blushed, embarrassed and feeling vulnerable. “That’s the first time I’ve cum from oral in a long time.”  
“How long?”  
She bit her lip. “Since before Damon.”  
“You mean he didn’t eat your pussy?” She shook her head. “You poor thing.” She laughed and he buried his grinning face in her neck. “I will gladly eat your pussy whenever you want, whenever I want. All the time.” His teeth scraped the spot below her ear.  
“I sounded like I was a dying animal.”  
“You did.” She slapped his shoulder. “Hey! I’m just being honest.” He shifted his hips and teased his hard clothed cock against her folds. The playful shifted and became tense. He kissed her, biting her bottom lip gently. “Let me make you cum again.”  
“I don’t know…” She shifted nervously underneath him.  
“Sunny, talk to me.”  
“Damon…he…he could never make me cum. During sex, I mean.” Alex frowned. Sunny’s insecurity compounded. “I should go.” She started to sit up but he pressed her body more into the counter.  
“No, baby. Don’t go. I want you to stay.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Yes, you can. Stay with me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because-because I love you. And I want to make love to you. With you.”  
“I love you too. Which is why I need to go.”  
Alex stood up. “What?” He laughed incredulously. “That makes absolutely no sense.”  
Sunny sat up, covering herself. “If we have sex and I’m bad, you’ll be disappointed.” Her bottom lip trembled and she looked away at the floor, biting it to make it stop.  
“Baby. Baby, look at me.” Alex tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes. “Why would you be bad? And why would I be disappointed?”  
She shrugged. “Damon always said the sex was bad. That’s why I could never get off. Can we please talk about something else?”  
“This is important, sweetheart.” His thumb caressed her bottom lip. “You have made me cum in so many different ways. You are not bad at sex. I bet you’re amazing.”  
“Then why couldn’t I cum?” The look on her face and the tears trembling in her eyes broke his heart.  
“Because Damon is a selfish piece of shit. He always got his nut, right?” She nodded. “But you didn’t.” She shook her head. “Sunny, come to bed with me. If I can’t make you cum, I won’t cum either. And I won’t ask for sex again.” His thumbs caressed her cheeks. “You’ve made me feel so good. Let me at least try.”  
At first, she felt pressured and shut down because what if she couldn’t cum and she disappointed him? She couldn’t handle that. Not with Alex. But he loved her and she loved him. And she couldn’t let fear keep them from sharing this. Right? She didn’t trust her voice so she simply nodded. He smiled for a moment then kissed her lips tenderly. He kissed each other eyelids, her forehead then her hair. She squealed in her surprise when he lifted her from the counter and carried her into the bedroom. “But the hot chocolate.”  
“I’ll make more after.” He laid her on the bed then propped himself above her. He dropped kisses on her collarbones then down her sternum. He ground his clothed cock against her wet cunt. He kissed the tops of her breasts then delicately suckled her nipples. The soft touch made her sigh and when he scraped his teeth just barely over the sensitive bud, she grunted softly and arched off the bed.  
His kisses moved to the underside curve of her breast. His teeth nipped and went for his hair. ”You like it when I bite you, baby?”  
“Yes…”  
Alex groaned and moved down her body, leaving careful biting kisses over her belly and hips. He looked up at her before between her legs. She watched him with pupils blown, lips parted. The tip of her tongue peeked out between her wet lips. He grinned and nipped her mound. Her hips jerked. He raised an eyebrow but she didn’t stop him. He gave her a harder bite and her bucked up against him. His grin was positively devilish as he pushed two fingers inside her.  
“Listen to you…you’re so fucking perfect.” She heard her own panting breath, loud and wanton and the obscene wet squelch of his fingers pumping in and out of her. He didn’t look away as he nipped at her clit.  
“Fuck!” Her body clenched around his fingers. He bit his bottom lip and pressed his cock into the bed for some relief. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean before shifting to bite down her thighs, harder than he had her breasts and belly. They both knew there would be marks tomorrow. Neither cared yet both loved that his mark would be on her.  
His teeth sunk hard and sharp but so very slowly into the back of her knee. She dropped back onto the bed and moaned. “I’ll have to remember that spot.” He kissed the bite then moved down to her ankle. He bit into her Achilles. Sunny bucked and clutched the sheets. “That too.” He scraped his teeth over the sole of her foot then bit into her arch with the same pressure and sharpness as before.  
“Alex.” Her chest heaved. The one word, his name, a needy plea. He loved seeing her coming undone. Much like the way she carefully dismantled him. He moved to kiss her toes, giving each one a sucking kiss starting with her pinky. “Please…”  
“I’m not quite done, baby…” He dragged his teeth down her big toe then repeated his actions up her left leg. He shed the sweatpants before crawling between her thighs. “Tell me if you need to stop.”  
She shook her head and pulled him down into a kiss, needy and eager and passionate. He lined himself up then sunk into her slowly. Their mouths opened, eyes closing as they felt each other until his pelvis rested against hers. He drew back slow and pushed in all the way. Pleasure danced down her nerves. He nipped at her lips then plunged his tongue into her mouth, keeping tight control of his thrusts.  
“Sunny?”  
“Yes?”  
“You good?” She hummed in response then lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, hooking her feet together. Her hips rocked to meet his. He gasped as he felt her cunt flutter around him. “Oh fuck…” He breathed against her lips then rested his forehead on hers. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good. You like that?”  
“Yes, baby.”  
His hips snapped harder the next time and made her shout. Her hand flew to the headboard. His teeth rested on her chin before he kissed along her jaw to her ear. “Are you with me, Sunny?”  
“Yes..”  
He grunted. “I don’t think I can hold off.” He sucked and bit a mark on her neck. “Cum with me.” Sunny arched off the bed. Sex with Damon had never felt this good, this fulfilling. Fuck, she didn’t even care if she came. He reached between them and rolled her clit between his fingers.  
“Fuck!” He grunted as she clenched around him. “That…keep doing that.”  
“Yes, baby.” He rolled her clit back and forth between his fingers, his hips snapping her. Her moan choked off as her orgasm took her by surprise. “Oh. Fuck.” He shook, his hips stuttering as he fell over the edge. They panted together, hearts beating widely. Alex pushed up onto his hands on shaking arms. “Are you alright?”  
She nodded. “Yes, yes very alright.”  
He grinned then dropped a kiss tenderly on her lips. “Stay?” He spoke against her lips, eyes closed.  
“Yes.” They smiled together. When he opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. She bit her lip. “Now about that hot chocolate.” He laughed and rolled over onto his back, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her with him. He’d make sure she stayed with him, happy and loved. Every. Night.


End file.
